User talk:Rovan84127
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Rovan84127 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Erpy (talk) 00:19, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Hi there, Much obliged. I wouldn't worry too much about the Japanese names. I don't even know Japanese myself, so none of the stuff I've added has Japanese in it. I don't really believe there are specific templates for the locations. I was working on the towns/villages when SC dropped, didn't get around to Manoria, Jenis and Elmo yet, so towns have a fairly simple, though straight-forward template. Locations are a bit more difficult. Articles about locations should have some info about where they are and depending on the nature of the location, what monsters roam there or what NPCs hang around there. Player Characters are a bit trickier. Truth be told it bugged me the wiki didn't have them, but on the other hand I can get very verbose with articles and I kept putting it off. We might be able to omit the history/plot events surrounding them for the time being and go with the basics: - Full name - Age (if known) - Place of residence + Birth place (if known) - Occupation (if known) - Orbment layout and element (if any) - Crafts / S-crafts - Relations (if any, see NPC articles) Stuff like plot events surrounding them, personality or personal history is optional. I uploaded a couple of pieces of character art from the GOG version. Let me see if I can get some more. Regarding the Liberl News Issues, I personally think it would be easiest to simply create a series of articles similar to the issues from FC, only with SC tagged onto them. The FC versions would need some renaming so they'd say FC at the end and the headline "First Chapter" in those articles could be replaced with a generic term such as "Availability and contents". Anyway, feel free to contribute whatever time you have. It's always appreciated. Hi, I'm theorethically okay with reworking the Quartz-section...if you can make it work. I do agree that a single page for each piece of quartz seems a bit like overkill, especially since the text in each article is almost exactly the same. That said, the tables in each quartz page containing stuff like price, elemental points, stat gains/drops and locations does contain information that should be retained, so if you can make something that looks good without trimming any of the info that's currently there, more power to you. ---- Hey mate, thanks for helping out. Regarding the Quartz section, I had been trying to setup a system like the one seen here: Category:Weapons and Bo Rods. As you open the category link from the main page into Quartz, it would separate the Quartz into individual pages based on element, as you open a particular element page it would pop into a structured table listing all Quartz of that element and their important stats (such as parameter effect and elemental value). The page would contain all the Quartz of that element from the varied titles that used it. Unfortunately I have not been around to get much of the system in place. If this is the idea you are after I'll get it sorted tomorrow and you can discuss whether you find this appropriate. I found trying to include all information, such as drops, purchasable shops and quest rewards was too much information to give to include in such a template, hence I had left the original pages for more information. There are a few different ways to present this information in an amalgamated manor, I will have a few examples ready in my sandbox when I get it organized within the next day. Hopefully you can pop a few ideas around if you are willing to try some experimentation with me. I'll update the text here when I get something sorted. AshleyJames (talk) 11:01, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Update: I have made for now the Fire Quartz page and will begin adding the appropriate Quartz to it. This is one way to preserve the information within the itemboxes whilst having all the same element Quartz on the one page. I will add re-directs from the original pages to point in the appropriate spot on the corresponding elemental page, that way you can search for the Quartz and it will show the original location, then be re-directed to the new spot. Let me know what you think of this idea too. Oh, also made a new template: Template:Quartz to simplify making new pages, this also explains how to make new pages for Quartz. ---- Update: Cheers Rovan, I am attempting to also neaten up the infoboxes, creating the new portable types. There's many benefits to using these, such as native collapsible content, cells/rows that hide automatically without additional coding etc. I have an example on Bo Rods and Sandbox (they are visually much nicer), with the template here: Template:Sandbox. Just having a small issue with tabview and a few requests on the wikia community forums about fixing their break-ability with tabview, once I work out how to fix them I'll roll out new infoboxes too.